


Like-Like

by kaige68



Series: Meme Challenge [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Inception (2010), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: 1_million_words, Crack, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Fifteen writes a letter meant for Eight, but Seven finds it and thinks it's from Six.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like-Like

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Meme Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/82639.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. I've decided that I'm going to do as many of these as I can in a 24 hour period, and possibly connect some of them via high school AU. *headdesk*

It wasn’t Donna’s fault. She wanted it to be her letter, and she wanted it to be from Arthur. The writing looked like his, and while some of the phrasing wasn’t his, some of it couldn’t have come from anyone else. What else what she supposed to think when the letter dropped out of her locker (even if she and Tosh did share both of their lockers). The letter said he thought she was smarter then she thought, something Arthur had said to her when he’d tutored her in Algebra II. He told her she was pretty, something she desperately wanted to hear from him.

Donna beamed at Tosh when she handed her the letter to read. Tosh was very excited and squeed along happily.

Taking the seat next to Arthur at lunch that day, Donna was a little breathless with excitement. “Yes!”

“Yes?” Arthur was clearly non-plussed as he paused arranging his meal. “Yes what?”

“YES!” Donna pushed his shoulder and slid a little closer. “Yes, I will go with you to Hermione’s party!”

~*~

_What the…?!_ Steve had a crush on Tosh, all but stalked her. How had helping Steve translated to Donna practically in his lap? Arthur considered his options. Steve needed to be thrown under a bus. “Great. Hey, Steve like-likes Toshiko, will she with him too?”

Steve shrank across the table.


End file.
